herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Asamiya
Saki Asamiya (麻宮 サキ Asamiya Saki), is the main heroine from the manga, anime, and tv series Sukeban Deka. Original Series Asamiya Saki was the ruling Sukeban of Takanoha Gakuen High which eventually led her to prison. Her mother was also incarcerated on death row - charged with the murder of her husband. Saki was then approached by Kurayami-Shirei with a deal - work for "The Cabinet" as an agent for the new "Sukeban Deka Project" and she and her mother would be freed - or she could just rot in jail. An offer she couldn't refuse. The Legend Of The Girl In The Iron Mask Yoko Godai was just a lonely schoolgirl who had lost her mother and was forced to grow up wearing a metal helmet, she understandably did not have a particularly good outlook on life - until she was discovered by Nishiwaki, assistant director of the secret Sukeban Deka project. Joining her were schoolmates Kyoko "Okyo" Nakamura (a tough, tomboyish, streetwise expert marble thrower played by Haruko Sagara) and Yukino Yajima (traditional martial arts weapons expert played by Akie Yoshizawa). The series story followed Saki trying to find information on her mother and discovering what happened and who caused her such misery. The Kazama Sisters After the retirement of the Sukeban Deka II team, a new threat arose in the form of a self declared mystical "emperor". The role of Saki Asamiya needed to be filled one more time. The latest recruit came in the form of rural tough girl Yui Kazama (portrayed by Yui Asaka). This pint sized sukeban went around terrorizing the boys in her little province until she was discovered by Kurayami, head of "The Cabinet" and creator of the "Sukeban Deka Project.", and soon became "San dai me" (number 3). Yui was sent to the big city to hook up with her long lost sisters, crochet needle throwing Yuma (Yuma Nakamura) and razor sharp metal Orizuru throwing Yuka (Yuka Onishi). Ironically, their main enemies were their father and Yui's twin sister who was abducted as a toddler and whose psychic powers were nurtured by the emperor. Original Manga and OVA Having spent time at a juvenile corrections facility, teenage delinquent Saki Asamiya is given a chance to redeem herself and delay her mother's possible death sentence by working as an undercover cop. Armed with nothing but a special yo-yo, Saki's assignment is to return to her high school and investigate on the corruption and mysterious deaths among the students. But in order to find the answers to the condition of her school, she must confront the wealthy and powerful Mizuchi sisters, who moved in and have taken control after her previous expulsion. Reboot Recruited by a clandestine police organization, "K" must stop a plot by student radicals to create anarchy in Japan. Armed with a hi-tech steel yo-yo, and a new name (Asamiya Saki), she must infiltrate an elite high school to find the terrorists but finds an even more sinister plan is about to unfold. Portrayal She was portrayed by Yuki Saito in the tv original series, by Yoko Minamino in the sequel, by Yui Asaka in the third series, by Kazue Ikura in the OVA (Amanda Winn in the English release), and by Aya Matsuura in the 2006 reboot film. Note Sukeban Deka isn’t a Tokusatsu but a live action tv series. With some troupes similar to Tokusatsu but not classed as Tokusatsu. Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Officials Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Lethal Category:Multi-beings Category:Nameless Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Adventurers Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable